rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Lei Wanhe
Lei Wanhe is a Core Formation elder of the Yellow Maple Valley sect residing in the Heavenly South Region. He is overweightChapter 233. First Meeting Lei Wanhe encountered a group of Foundation Establishment cultivators from the Thousand Bamboo School attacking the cave residence of a disciple of his Yellow Maple Valley sect. After swiftly eliminated the intruders, he investigated the reason for the disturbance. In his investigation he met Han Li who was the owner of the cave residence under attack and a newly formed Foundation Establishment cultivator. Lei Wanhe learned that the attack was instigated by another disciple of the sect who had past ties with the Thousand Bamboo School. He learned through Han Li that this other disciple met his end through poison. However, Lei Wanhe also deduced that Han Li likely destroyed the disciples primordial soul as it was common for a cultivator who lost their body to attempt to possess another living bodyChapter 234. Faced with a prospective traitor, Lei Wanhe attempted to investigate Han Li's cave residence. However, Lei Wanhe's Spiritual Sense was repelled by the various formations placed within the residence. Lei Wanhe was surprised because normally restrictions capable of repelling his sense were placed within the residences of Core Formation cultivators. Before he could further investigate, Han Li created a distraction by presenting 400-year old spiritual herbsChapter 235-237. Desiring the rare herbs, Lei Wanhe traded two pill formulas in exchange for the herbs. Satisfied with the trade and sensing future trade opportunities, Lei Wanhe overlooked the matter regarding fratricide of a fellow sect member. War with the Devilish Dao Alliance Years later, war broke out between the Seven Sect Alliance and the Devilish Dao Alliance. As an elder of the Yellow Maple Valley, Lei Wanhe was aware of the Devilish Dao Alliance's plot to invade the State of Yue. He was amongst the elders that planned a counter-offensive against the invading allianceChapter 259. As a Core Formation elder, he was among the group that was evacuated when the sect retreated from the State of Yue. First Meeting Centuries later, Lei Wanhe along with fellow peers from the Giant Sword Sect, Heavenly Imperial Fortress Sect and Yellow Maple Valley were ordered by the Nine Nations Union to carry out a task of utmost importance in the State of FengyuanChapter 709. However during the task, the Moulan Tribes launched an invasion into the Heavenly South seizing territory within the state. Caught behind enemy lines, the group fled back to friendly territory within the Nine Nations Union. However, the group encountered an Early-Nascent Soul sage from the Moulan Tribes who took notice of a fellow female sect member in the groupChapter 707-709. The sage practiced a Cultivation Art required a female cultivator to use as a Cultivation FurnaceChapter 708. As a result, Lei Wanhe was drawn into conflict attempting to protect his fellow sect member from certain peril. Unfortunately, he and his peers were unable to match the might of the Early-Nascent Soul sage. Luckily, Han Li was coincidentally nearby as he was fleeing back towards the Heavenly South after obtaining treasures from the hidden residence of Cang Kun. Han Li, also an Early-Nascent Soul cultivator, fought and defeated the sage saving the group. Upon reuniting with Han Li, Lei Wanhe was shocked and dismayed that a once Foundation Establishment stage junior had eclipsed himself. Lei Wanhe and his fellow sect member failed to convince the now Nascent Soul stage Han Li to return to the Yellow Maple Valley. Lei Wanhe deduced that Han Li had been among the disciples that the sect abandoned in their escapeChapter 710. Lei Wanhe later informed the sect of Han Li's ascension to the Nascent Soul stageChapter 764. References Category:Male Category:Core Formation Category:Yellow Maple Valley Sect